The invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and more particularly to marine propulsion devices having a "telltale" discharge or overboard indicator that can be seen by the operator and that indicates that the water pump is pumping cooling water to the engine.
Since it is conventional to locate the helm on the starboard side of a boat, conventional outboard motors have a telltale discharge on the starboard side of the motor.